A Portkey to Nowhere
by htdcd
Summary: What happens when person s unknown trap Harry & Severus together on a desert island? Drama, drama, drama! And of course, Snarry goodness!


**A Portkey to Nowhere**

[HP/SS] 18+/Slash/Romance

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter property - intellectual or otherwise - belongs to JK Rowling and WB.

Mature content - slash scenes; read with caution.

Severus Snape was annoyed. Not necessarily a new occurrence, but it did magnify the irritation to be denied enjoyment of his dinner. He poked the food on his plate with his fork and moved it around as if it were livestock to be corralled. He'd had a long day; Albus had guilted him into covering a Defense class of second year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws (perhaps not as disastrous a combination as Gryffindors and Slytherins – but infinitely more exasperating) and that had denied him the time he usually spent grading essays – or working on his private endeavors in his personal potions lab. Now he was going to be up late tonight and he had class to teach the next morning, which most certainly meant he would be enduring a headache from the lack of sleep; and while he didn't mind the fact that this would make him all the more surly toward his students, he did mind that he wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything else the entire morning while he waited for the blasted pain to go away – he couldn't take the relief potions because they made him drowsy. He could almost feel the throbbing now…

"Severus?" A voice drew him out of his self-pity party. "Severus, did you hear my question?"

"Hmm?" Severus looked up to see who it was that was trying to attract his attention. _Of course_, Severus thought. "Sorry, Albus, I was distracted. What was your question?"

"I was merely wondering if you were feeling well. You haven't touched your lamb chop. Rather, you haven't eaten any of it. Although the sculpture on your plate is quite creative," Albus inclined his head in what was most likely meant as a half-sarcastic, half-genuine compliment.

"I'm fine. Just trying to put together my evening schedule – I've much to do since my afternoon was…occupied," he finished tersely, knowing that if he stated his feelings outright he'd be in for a rebuke, something he most assuredly did not need at this juncture in the day. He knew the Headmaster would see the truth behind the more cordial term.

"Mmm, yes, I do appreciate your taking Harry's Defense class this afternoon – he had a bit of a favor to do for me at the last minute."

_Of course he did._

"Anything I can do to help," Severus barely restrained an eye roll. He longed to leave the head table and retire to his quarters, but knew that was out of the question. No one left before Albus – it was the unspoken rule. He sighed inwardly at his relief that the only further extension of the conversation was a nodding of Albus' head in his direction with that infernal smile on his face. Severus abandoned his prodding of the food on his plate and surveyed the scene in front of him. Students laughing, talking, eating, grouped together in small clumps of friends – he was sure more than one was deliberately plotting his demise, or at least how best to disrupt the lessons tomorrow; he'd given a particularly vicious assignment today after learning he'd be covering Potter's Defense lesson at the last minute. His head jerked from the students to the far end of the staff table where he'd heard a loud, obnoxious, but unfortunately, not unfamiliar sound: Potter's barbaric guffaw at something Hagrid had said – something completely inappropriate, no doubt. His sharp movement must have caught Potter's eye, because their gaze met momentarily. He was sure his own was tattooed with irritation, loathing, and disdain. Potter's, of course, held a disgustingly cheery smile. He watched as Potter drew out his wand and waved it over his napkin for a few moments. The square of paper then levitated and sailed over to Severus, dropping neatly onto the table just at the top of his plate. Against his better judgment, he picked up the missive.

_Thanks for covering the class today. I owe you one. – H _

He looked back over to Potter, who had resumed his conversation with Hagrid. Severus crumpled the napkin with more force than was probably necessary and threw it down onto his plate where it began to absorb the gravy atop the mashed potatoes. The headache was starting already.

The next morning proceeded exactly as Severus had feared: pounding pain behind his eyes as soon as he became conscious, not fading in the slightest as he leaned his head against the tile in the shower underneath a stream of nearly scalding water. He dressed in his routine garb which was, in his estimation, a win-win for himself. Intensely comfortable jet-black trousers, shirt, vest, and boots made from the finest blend of satin and cashmere, all beneath the billowing black robes that provoked insurmountable fear and submission from his students. Most of them, at least. And for the ones it didn't, his practiced voice and well-deserved reputation for doling out particularly nasty detentions and taking copious amounts of house points usually did the trick. Small comforts this morning, he thought to himself, head still throbbing as he tucked his wand up his sleeve and head out from his rooms.

He made it to his classroom with plenty of time to spare. One of the things he did appreciate was that even though he was forced to endure dinner until Albus deemed it to be over, breakfast and lunch were not such formal affairs – he was free to leave whenever he chose. As such, his breakfast rarely consisted of more than a cup of coffee and a slice of buttered toast, allowing him to exit well before any of the students – or even other staff, for that matter – and arrive to his classroom with enough time to set things up for the day. He opened the door and strode into the room, already waving his wand toward the blackboard to list the agenda for the class. He unlocked the cupboards containing the ingredients and, satisfied that everything was ready, he sat at his desk to try and get through the few essays he had been unable to finish the previous evening. He pulled the first one in front of him and began reading. He hadn't gotten two sentences in when he reached for his quill to mark the first of what he was sure to be numerous errors. The moment his hand touched the base of his quill, however, it glowed a bright blue and he felt his stomach hook uncomfortably, pulling him from his chair, and whirling him away.

::

Harry Potter woke to sunlight streaming into his bedroom. He grinned and stretched – not unlike a cat – yawning and listening to his bones crack. He laughed inwardly as he thought how much worse it was going to get as the years passed. Twenty-five couldn't be considered old, even by Muggle standards, but he figured that he was entitled to feel more aged than most, given his history. Shaking his head from the haziness of slumber, he swung his feet over the bed and began to ready himself for the day.

Harry absentmindedly brought his hand to his head to smooth down his ever-unruly hair before he entered the Great Hall for breakfast. He made it up to the table and had barely sat down when he noticed Severus get up from the table and swoop out of the hall. He snorted – the man seemed to be trying for some sort of personal record. Harry had no idea how he could eat so fast at breakfast and lunch, but then seem to take forever at dinner. _Although_, Harry thought to himself, _everyone had to stay at dinner because of the Headmaster – no doubt __that__ irritated Severus to no end._ He snorted again, thinking of all the imprecations Severus probably thought to himself about Albus during dinner. Harry enjoyed a more leisurely breakfast and when he was finally done, he excused himself from conversation with his colleagues and made his way to his classroom. He was excited to see how his third-years were going to react to the boggart lesson he had planned. He wondered if he might get to see some perverse incarnation of Severus again – usually it happened at least once each year, although no one's was ever as amusing as Neville's had been.

Harry made his way through the door and into his classroom. A quick flick of his wand made sure that the boggart was, indeed, still secured in the trunk set at the front of the room. He saw a stack of papers on his desk and made his way up, puzzled. Those hadn't been there when he'd left yesterday morning to go to the Ministry on errand for Albus. As he approached, he shook his head and rolled his eyes. They were essays from last afternoon's class. Of course Severus would have set them an essay rather than follow Harry's practical from the lesson plans he'd left. He figured he'd read through a few of them and see if they were worth grading. Knowing Severus, he'd assigned something ridiculously difficult that none of the students were prepared for, hoping the resulting grades would lower all their averages. Of course Harry wouldn't count the scores if that were the case, but he was still interested to see what his students had done, nonetheless. He took an essay with one hand, prepared to read, and then leaned forward to take his quill in the other – just in case he actually decided to assign it a mark. The instant his hand touched the base of the quill, however, it glowed bright blue and he was swirled away from his spot, a familiar hook-in-the-belly sensation overcoming him.

::

Severus' feet slammed into the ground and he stumbled, disoriented, as he tried to stay upright. As soon as he was sure he wasn't going to take a face-plant to the ground, he dropped the quill and whipped out his wand, snapping his head around and then his body followed, making a 360-degree turn to search for danger. How one of his enemies had managed to infiltrate Hogwarts and place a portkey spell on his quill was beyond him. The more pressing issue now was making sure he wasn't ambushed – and figuring how he was going to get back to the school. Once he was sure he wasn't in immediate danger, he began to catalogue his surroundings. He realized he was standing in sand along a beach. Water was to one side of him and a thin line of foliage to the other, decorated with tropical bushes, trees, and other greenery. He noted several palm trees swaying in the breeze. _Definitely not England, then_, he mused. Keeping his wand out, he began to walk along the shore, trying to see if there was a break in the plant life. He finally noticed what seemed to be an overgrown path and, against his better judgment, he made his way up off the beach to follow it.

After walking for nearly half an hour, the trees and plants around him seemed to thin out and the path was getting easier to see. Finally, he arrived at a clearing carpeted with a thick layering of sand – not that the sand had really ever disappeared, but it was just more noticeable now because of the lack of undergrowth. His eyes widened in complete shock when he saw what was in the middle of the clearing. It was a house. Well, a small hut, or maybe a cottage, if he was being realistic. It looked brand new, like it might have just been built yesterday. He was instantly wary of who might live there. Changing immediately back into spy mode, he slunk back into the cover of the plant life and moved around to the side of the house. He silently made his way up to the window that was there and snuck up to the panes, glancing inside to check for movement. His cursory inspection found none; he checked around him to make sure he was still alone, and then he took a longer look inside the dwelling. He was looking into what appeared to be a living room – there was a sofa, sitting chairs, a bookshelf with a respectable collection of reading material, a coffee table, and some end tables. Something about the room seemed off, though, and Severus contracted his brow in suspicion. He couldn't put his finger on it, so he repressed it for the moment and sidled his way around the house to peer into another window along the back. Now he saw a bedroom – a large, bamboo-made frame supported a fluffy set of mattresses covered with light-blue linens that looked entirely too thick to be suited for the present tropical location. He saw a chest of drawers along with two nightstands on either side of the bed. He saw another two doors on opposing walls. He assumed one to be a closet and the other to lead to a bathroom. The nagging suspicion that had begun before surfaced again. Severus suddenly realized what it was – this house did not look lived in. It showed no signs of habitation – it was entirely too tidy – the sofa cushions had not been creased in the slightest, the interior doors were not ajar in any way, nothing was remotely ruffled. It was as if it had been created and then simply left alone. Severus was immediately on guard for whatever treachery was undoubtedly afoot. He would come back and investigate this house later. For now, he decided to continue on the path through the greenery to see where it led.

He walked for perhaps another forty-five minutes when he began to hear what sounded like water. Just a few minutes later, he broke through the trees and saw waves crashing on another beach. _An island, then_, he thought to himself. _What the hell am I doing on an island? Why the bloody hell am I here? And who the fuck is responsible for this plot?_ He ripped off his outer robe with frustration, realizing how hot he had become, and spread it out on the sand. Plopping down, he drew his knees up, slightly apart, and rested his arms on them, gazing out at the sea. It seemed to him that he was entirely alone on this isolated patch of land, yet it was clear someone had sent him here with a purpose. There was a house, for goodness' sake. He began laying out all the different possibilities behind his current predicament – none of them good. It didn't take him long to become completely lost in thought.

::

Harry's feet slammed into something soft. He dropped the quill reflexively and whipped out his wand, spinning around wildly looking for what he presumed would be inevitable danger. Danger usually found him. His heart rate slowed as he saw no one waiting to attack him, and he looked to his left out at gentle waves lapping the shore. He looked down and realized he was standing in a fine, white sand. He hated sand – it got everywhere; and there were places sand was just never meant to go. He looked to his other side and saw some trees and shrubbery – mostly tropical varieties. Immediately aware of how hot it was, he took off his robes and hung them over his arm. Unwilling to go into the unknown jungle, he decided to walk along the shore to see where it led him.

Harry had been walking for about an hour when he realized he was on an island. The shoreline was constantly curving in front of him and showed absolutely no signs of letting up. In fact, he wasn't entirely sure he hadn't passed the point where he'd arrived. He stopped and pulled out his wand. Walking up to the nearest palm tree, he flashed his wand in the shape of an 'X' and marked it so he'd know when he came back to this point. He was annoyed he hadn't thought to do it before. Sweat was soaking through his clothing and he decided to transfigure them into something more appropriate. Soon, he was sporting some very comfortable khaki shorts and a loose, cotton t-shirt – but no shoes. He thought it silly to wear shoes that would only accumulate the sand. He hated sand. He began to walk again, relieved at how much more comfortable he was. As he rounded the ever-present curve, he froze as he spotted a figure sitting in the distance. He quickly ran up to the cover of the trees and cast a silencing charm around himself so he could move closer, undetected. Closer and closer he crept, his wand at the ready. When he was about thirty feet away he suddenly stopped, struck dumb. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief and then took another few steps toward the figure, as if he needed to be sure it wasn't a strange hallucination. Once he was nearly upon the person, he could deny it no longer. Casting a shield charm in front of him, for he was sure to be hexed once he startled the man from what appeared to be deep thoughts, he stepped out from the foliage and removed the silencing charm.

"Fancy meeting you here," he drawled. As he suspected, the man flew to his feet and whirled around faster than thought, a jet of bright light streaming from the tip of his wand. It bounced harmlessly off the shield Harry had already cast, and he laughed – but not too much. Severus certainly knew how to tear down a shield and Harry didn't want to incur more of the man's ire.

"Potter," Severus growled as he realized who was standing behind him. He paused for a moment, truly taken aback, "What on Earth are you wearing?"

Harry looked down at his clothes. "What? These? They're called clothes, Severus. I was hot. Aren't you boiling? Want me to transfigure yours for you?"

"I do not wear _shorts_," Severus ground out.

"Hmm," Harry feigned contemplation, "That would be rather scary, you're right. Wait, maybe you should start wearing them to class – you know, if the intimidation of the cape ever wears off." Severus' eyes narrowed dangerously. Harry just rolled his in response. "Oh for Merlin's sake, Severus, give it a rest. Can I presume you're done trying to hex me?" He stared pointedly at Severus' wand, which was still raised, pointing directly at Harry.

Severus' eyes didn't soften, but he lowered his wand. "What the hell are you doing here, Potter?"

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "How should I know? I was going to ask you the same question. How'd you even get here?"

Severus finally relaxed his glare. But not by much. "Someone found their way into my classroom and managed to turn my quill into a portkey."

Harry's eyes grew even larger. "Are you serious? That's exactly what happened to me! Who d'you think would do that?"

Severus put away his wand and folded his arms across his chest. "I was pondering the issue before you snuck up behind me. Suffice it to say that I have come up with several possibilities – none of them good. Have you been into the interior of the island?"

"How'd you know it's an island?" Harry wondered with interest.

Severus drew in a measured breath and willed himself not to let his irritation and paranoia get the better of him. "Because I walked here from the other side. I presume your lack of response to my question as well as your unawareness of where we are indicates that you have not, in fact, been in there." He nodded towards the trees.

"Oh, sorry," Harry apologized, realizing he hadn't answered Severus' question. "No, I wasn't sure it was safe to go in there. I figured I'd just walk along the beach to see if it led anywhere. What did you find in there – you know, when you walked across the island?"

Severus just jerked his head for Harry to follow him and he strode into the trees along the covered path. He heard Harry stumbling around behind him, trying to keep up.

"Severus, hang on a sec – I've got to put on some shoes!" Harry called out to him. He'd already stubbed his toe on a root of something. He pulled out his wand and unshrunk his boots to turn them into sandals. Once he had them on, he looked up to see Severus standing several feet in front of him, impatience written all over his face. "Sorry," Harry apologized again, and he hurried toward Severus, nearly catching him before the other man marched off briskly along the path.

Severus was walking faster than he had done on his first trip through the brush. He was reasonably sure there was no one else on the island – at least, no one who was intent on their immediate death, or they would have seen to it already. He smirked as he heard grunts of displeasure from Potter struggling to avoid all the undergrowth. Eventually, the thickness cleared and they were at the round area with the house.

"Woah," Harry said. "It's a house!"

"Your powers of observation never fail to astound me, Potter," Severus drawled.

"Nice to know I'm consistently good at something," Harry teased. He felt, rather than heard, Severus' exasperation.

"Did you find out who lives there?" Harry asked.

"I believe so," Severus answered enigmatically, making his way over to the front door.

"Really?" Harry moved to follow Severus. "Who? Anyone we know?"

"Rather well, I'd wager," Severus put his hand on the door knob, being quite unsurprised when it turned, unlocked. "I believe _we_ do."

::

Harry realized, belatedly, that he was still standing in the doorway while Severus had long since made his way into the house. Suddenly blazing with anger, Harry stormed in after him, drawing up behind Severus, who was casually perusing the titles on the bookshelf.

"What the hell do you mean, 'we do'? Did _you_ bring us here? What the bloody hell is going on?" Harry demanded. He was frozen into silence as Severus turned around, a look of warning in his eyes. The phrase 'if looks could kill' was certainly applicable.

"You will watch your tone with me, Mr. Potter. I do not take kindly to your accusations or your language. If your memory were not so lamentable, you would have not forgotten that both our quills were spelled to bring us here, unknowingly, by force. And as for how I know this dwelling is intended for us, I am reasonably sure that whoever sent us here means to keep us here for an extended period of time. This person – or persons, perhaps – must have further use for us, however, and so desires to keep us alive until we can serve our purpose in what is no doubt an insidious plan. I assure you that evil was not born with the Dark Lord, nor did it die with him. As much as it pains me, which I assure you is more than you shall ever know, it seems that if we are to escape what I foresee to be a most unpleasant fate, we must work together. Although I am not yet sure of what amount of help you will prove to be."

Harry wasn't sure if he should feel abashed or insulted. His mouth opened, gaping before he decided which emotion to pursue. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I'm just confused. And worried. Sorry," he repeated.

Severus replaced his look of death with something more akin to irritation.

"So, did you come in before?" Harry tried to smooth over the moment. "How big is this place? Looked kind of small from the outside. And if we're going to be here a while, what d'you suppose we're supposed to eat? Or do? I mean, there's books, so I guess we could read – for a while. And swim – the water should be warm enough, what with how far south we must be."

"Do you practice annoyance, Potter? Or is this something that comes naturally for you?" Severus began moving toward what he thought might be the bedroom. "I did not enter this house before now, and as for your other barrage of questions, I don't know. Although I am reasonably sure that your reading time would account for far less than 'a while'."

Harry followed him into the next room, noting that it was a bedroom. "Hey! I read – I quite like reading, in fact. Hermione wasn't completely unsuccessful in converting me."

Severus sniffed in muted disbelief as he opened one of the doors. He'd been right, this one was a bathroom. He was unsurprised that there were towels on the racks. He pulled back the shower curtain and saw soap and other necessary supplies. The counter had two sinks – each complete with toothbrush, toothpaste, and other toiletries. Each passing moment confirmed Severus' suspicions. And he was not at all pleased. He made his way over to the other door, aware that Potter was hovering behind him. "Go sit down," he snapped. "We don't both need to inspect everything at once."

Harry moved over to the sitting chair, trying desperately not to pout. This was the longest conversation he'd had with the man since coming to teach at Hogwarts. They went out of their way to avoid each other. Rather, Severus avoided Harry. The latter had done everything he could to make it clear that the past was behind them and they should both act like adults – cordial colleagues at least. But Severus was having none of it. Meal times and staff meetings were virtually the only times they saw each other. And they had never exchanged more than a few perfunctory greetings. Harry was petulant that the man was still treating him like a student.

Severus opened the second door and let out a low hiss.

"What?" Harry nearly shouted, jumping out of the seat.

Severus moved back from the door to reveal the closet, which was stocked with clothes. It was clear that there was a dividing line – half seemed to be larger (or at least longer) and dark, the other half smaller (again, at least shorter) and bright. Harry made his way over to the chest of drawers and yanked a few open. Each was filled with items that they would need: boxers, pajamas, socks, robes, and an assortment of other things.

"I think you're right, Professor," Harry slipped back into schoolboy mode. "We're expected to be here a while."

They made their way through the rest of the house, which they soon discovered was every bit as small as it appeared from the outside. In addition to the bedroom there was a small study with some parchment, quills, and ink on a modest desk as well as a kitchen with utensils and cooking gear. They were unsurprised to find the pantry and cooling box full of food – they figured they'd find out soon enough if they were meant to starve once the food ran out or if it would replenish itself whenever necessary. Eventually, they made their way back to the living room and Harry flopped gracelessly onto the couch while Severus made his way through the titles on the shelves, trying to find one to read.

"So," Harry began when he could contain himself no longer. "What are we going to do?"

"Do, Potter?" Severus asked without turning around, still searching.

"Yeah, do. I mean, how are we going to get out of here? Or off of here, I guess."

Whether Severus chose not to answer because he thought the question stupid or he just truly didn't have a plan, Harry wasn't sure. After a few moments, Harry continued.

"I mean, we probably shouldn't try Apparating, since we don't really know where we are. If we're too far from land we could end up in the middle of the ocean and I don't fancy that idea. Do you think we could just cast a portkey spell on something to take us back?" He was sure he felt Severus roll his eyes – or at least heard him grind his teeth.

"Yes, Potter, why don't you try that?"

Harry looked around for a moment and finally stood to take a random book off a shelf. He pointed his wand at it and muttered, "Portus," focusing the destination on Hogsmeade. Nothing happened. He tried again, focusing harder, "Portus." Again, nothing. He sighed, replacing the book. "You knew that wouldn't work," he accused Severus, who hadn't turned to watch him. He was still panning the book titles. "You'd already tried it," he continued, his voice a mixture of insult and dejection. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because, Potter," Severus paused his finger on a title he thought might capture his interest for a while. "You wouldn't have believed me, and you'd have tried it anyway." And with that, he pulled out the book and made his way over to the sitting chair, crossed his legs, and began to read.

Harry looked mutinously at Severus for a brief moment, then relented, knowing he was completely right. Harry made his way back to the couch, deep in thought. "We could make a boat!" he cried out suddenly.

"Have you undisclosed carpentry skills, Mr. Potter?" Severus asked as he turned a page, unaffected.

"Not build a boat, you prat," Harry rolled his eyes. "We could transfigure something into a boat."

"Hmm," Severus mused, his eyes roving down the page. "I was unaware that you had spent significant time at sea."

"I've never been at sea," Harry said, nonplussed.

"Then where did you learn to sail a boat?" Severus had not turned his attention from the book in his lap. Harry was a bit irritated that the conversation seemed to not interest the man in the least.

"I don't know how to sail a boat," he said in frustration. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"As it happens," Severus turned another page, "I do not count sailing in my many talents, either. Since neither of us seems to know how to man a vessel, it seems quite imprudent to launch ourselves on what would assuredly be a failed voyage."

Harry stared at him in disbelief. He'd not thought of that.

"Nor," Severus continued, his eyes never leaving the book, "Do I think it at all wise to set off in something that would be manned by oars. Seeing as we have no idea how far we are from the nearest land mass, it is likely we would both expire from heatstroke, starvation, or dehydration before we reached anywhere worthwhile."

Harry crossed his arms in a huff. "Well I don't see you trying to come up with a plan," he accused.

"I, Mr. Potter, unlike you, am capable of multi-tasking. Do not presume that simply because your conversation is keeping me from enjoying this book that I am not attempting to devise ways to escape our predicament. It would, however, be easier for me to do this if I were not distracted by your incessant prattle."

"I can multi-task!" Harry bristled.

"Yes, well, feel free to prove that, but please do not plan on including talking to me as one of your activities," Severus turned another page in passive indifference.

Harry jumped up from the couch and stomped out of the house. As he stepped into the clearing, he began to notice how dark it was becoming. He looked down at his watch and noticed it was not even supposed to be noon. _How odd_, he thought. _We must be in a completely different time zone_ – sunset didn't occur in England until about five in the evening this time of year. He figured it must be later in places further south, maybe by an hour or so. That meant if it was around ten in the morning at Hogwarts that it must be maybe around six at night here. Eight hours difference? Where the hell were they? Eight hours east would put them somewhere in the Indian Ocean. Not really all that helpful. Plus, he wasn't remotely tired. He was a bit hungry, though, so he went back inside and got a glass of milk from the cold box along with some bread and cheese. He made himself a snack and went back outside without saying a word to Severus, who seemed either to be completely engrossed in his book or pointedly ignoring Harry. Or both. Once back in the clearing, Harry pulled out his wand and transfigured some nearby bushes into a hammock. He climbed onto it and proceeded to enjoy his evening – morning – evening, whatever, snack. When he could no longer see through the dark, he got up from his comfortable location and made his way back inside. Severus had lit the candles throughout the house making it light enough to see where he was going, and he decided to make a meal as a peace offering.

"Food's ready," Harry called about thirty minutes later. That finally got Severus' attention. He looked up from his reading and contracted his brow in confusion. "I cooked us food. It's dinner, I guess. I suppose if we're going to be here a while we should try to adjust to the new time zone. Based on what I could figure out, we're somewhere in the middle of the Indian Ocean." Harry was reasonably sure Severus had come to the same conclusion. He knew that even if Severus hadn't, he certainly wouldn't congratulate Harry on figuring this out.

Severus raised his eyes, evidently impressed with Harry's deduction. "What is that?" he asked, making his way over to the table.

"Mmm, some chicken, rice, and vegetables. Broccoli and carrots." Harry sat down in a seat and began to dig in.

Severus sat down gingerly and cut a tiny piece of meat, raised it to his nose and sniffed.

"It's not poisoned," Harry rolled his eyes.

Severus narrowed his eyes with an indistinguishable emotion before popping the bite into his mouth. They finished the meal in silence and Harry took the dishes over to the sink where he cleaned them off and put them back in the cupboard. He let out a yawn. "I guess I'm more tired than I thought. Adrenaline wears me out. So, what are we going to do?" Harry came back to the table and leaned against it on one hand, eyeing Severus, who hadn't moved.

"Do?" Severus raised an eyebrow. "I figured that would be a question easily answered by even you. If you are tired, perhaps you should sleep."

Harry gave Severus a look of aggravation. "I appreciate your sarcasm. I really do. Obviously I intend to go to sleep. What I meant was what are we going to do about where to sleep? If you'll recall," he said frostily, "there is only one bedroom. With one bed. If the last fourteen years are any indication, I'd wager you don't fancy sharing it with me."

Severus' eyes widened for an instant, realizing he'd been caught unawares. He covered his surprise immediately. "You take the bedroom. I'll retire on the couch."

Harry screwed up his face. "Don't be silly. I'll sleep on the couch. I'm sure the bed is much more comfortable."

"Mr. Potter, touched as I am by what is no doubt a fit of gallantry brought on by your insufferable Gryffindor nature, I believe you are insinuating that I am too old to sleep on a surface that may result in slight discomfort in the morning. Rest assured I am not. I merely am not yet tired and wish to continue reading. As such, I will sleep on the couch when I am finished. I will be more than happy to sleep in the bed another night. With you on the couch."

"Oh," Harry stated. "All right, then. Good night."

Severus nodded curtly before standing and making his way back over to the sitting chair to resume reading. Harry made his way to the bedroom and was in the doorway when he heard Severus clear his throat in what seemed to be a poorly disguised way to get Harry's attention. "Mr. Potter," he called out, "Thank you for dinner. It was appreciated. And not altogether unpleasant."

Harry shook his head and raised his eyebrows. The man sure knew how to use understatement to hand out a complement. "Don't worry about it," he replied, then stepped into the bedroom and closed the door.

::

Severus was teaching. Quite unbelievably, his students were actually listening to him. Their potions were progressing exactly as planned, and he was on the verge of letting them out early once he'd finished his lecture. Suddenly, he heard someone knocking on his classroom door. "Yes? Enter," he called out. The knocking persisted, however. "Come in," he called more loudly, making his way over to the door. Perhaps he'd locked it. The knocking continued, louder and without stopping this time. He grabbed the handle to open the door but it was stuck. The knocking continued. "Stop pounding!" He commanded. His demand went unheeded.

_Bang, bang, bang._

The blasted person was pounding harder than ever.

_Bang, bang, bang._

Severus turned over. When he suddenly remembered where he was, he bolted upright and squinted in the bright sunlight coming through the windows.

_Bang, bang, bang._

"What the bloody hell?" he croaked out, getting off the sofa and heading outside, wand in hand. He flung open the door and saw Potter crouched on the ground in his shorts, sans shirt, banging a nail into a wooden board with a hammer. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he shouted, causing Potter to jump.

"Oh! Severus! Good morning! Well, I suppose it's almost afternoon. I thought you'd be up by now. Sorry, did I wake you?" Harry had stood up and wiped his hands on his shorts.

_Why is he so sweaty? What is he doing out here? How long has he been out here?_ "What in Merlin's name are you doing out here, Potter?"

"Oh," Harry looked back at his project. "I'm making us a patio furniture set."

Severus gaped and looked in utter confusion at the jumble of wood behind Potter. "You're building what?"

"Patio furniture. You know, for us to sit outside. It was so nice this morning and yesterday evening I figured we might want to eat outside, read outside, you know. Enjoy the weather."

There was so much wrong with this situation, Severus didn't even know where to start. He pinched the bridge of his nose and counted to ten to avoid saying something he probably shouldn't. He took a deep breath. "Potter. First of all, why the hell are you building anything? If you wanted a…a patio set, why aren't you transfiguring something?"

"Well, that wouldn't take long enough," Harry said simply.

"Wouldn't take…Potter, what does that even mean? Have the few brain cells you actually possess been eradicated by this situation?"

Harry rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips. "You're such a riot, Severus. You know, you should be glad I've known you for as long as I have otherwise I'd think you didn't like me, what with all the insults."

"I _don't_ like you," Severus spat out.

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "Really, Sev, for someone who uses sarcasm so liberally, you'd think you'd be better at recognizing it. Anyway, I figure we're going to be here a while, I just wanted to find something to pass the time. If I went around transfiguring everything, I'd be bored eventually. Well," he thought half to himself, "I suppose I'm going to get bored no matter what." He snapped out of his reverie. "Anyway, I'm trying to keep occupied. That's why I'm building it by hand. Although I did transfigure the tools and stuff. Sorry, I'll make sure you're awake before I start next time."

"Being awake will not make it any less intolerable, Potter," Severus growled. "I am curious," he continued – although from his tone Harry guessed he was anything but – "What on Earth about this scenario do you find even remotely enjoyable?"

"Well, I suppose I'm just grateful that whoever did this to us was nice enough not to send us to Siberia or something. They could have made it a lot more uncomfortable. I just thought we might not want to look a gift horse in the mouth on that one."

Severus' brows nearly touched his hairline. "I have clearly been mistaken in thinking the bounds of your stupidity could reach no further. Whoever did this to us has no intention of ending this _comfortably_. They are merely ensuring that our state of being, when they decide to retrieve us, is suitable enough for us to endure what is likely to be an extended period of torture."

Harry paled somewhat, then recovered. He'd been tortured before when captured as an Auror; he could handle it. "Well, doesn't change how I feel about it. Plus, I'm sure we'll figure a way out of this before it comes to that." He schooled his features into the most serious, innocent expression he could muster before continuing, "What with your superior intellect and scathing wit, and my natural athleticism and handsome features, we should be able to accomplish just about anything."

Severus jerked his head back with a snort of amusement. "Now that, Mr. Potter, is sarcasm." With a light smile on his face, he turned and went back inside to shower.

Harry felt unaccountably pleased at his new-found ability to make Severus Snape smile sincerely at something and was intrigued at how different the man's face looked when it wasn't wearing its customary scowl or glare. He turned back to the task at hand and began pounding away.

::

"Lunch!" Harry called out, hoping Severus heard him in the bathroom. The water had stopped so Harry assumed he was done bathing. In just a few minutes, Severus came out to the kitchen, dressed in some of the lighter clothes from the closet. The colors were still dark, but the fabric was much more suited to their environment.

"Where are the rest of your clothes?" Severus snapped as he sat down to the table. Harry was still shirtless and he smelled like he had been sweating in a woodshop all day – which was close to the truth. "And please tell me you're going to shower after lunch. Your aroma leaves much to be desired."

Harry waved his wand and ended up much cleaner than he had been previously. "Better?" he smiled impishly as he sat down to eat. Severus sniffed with moderate approval.

"Do you plan on ever wearing a shirt here or is that simply one more way you intend to 'enjoy' our destination?" Severus eyed Harry's bare chest. _He had really turned out all right_, Severus thought. _Well toned, very little body hair – just enough to make it interesting, and his skin appears to be quite smooth._ He jerked his eyes away when he realized he'd been staring.

Harry smirked, "Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"Of course not," Severus answered a bit too quickly. "Merely suggesting that if you wish to avoid ending up like a lobster or with skin cancer that you do something to protect your skin. You're already red from this morning."

"Aw, Sev, I didn't know you cared," Harry pretended to blush.

"Stop being such a brat," Severus said with a little less acerbity than he intended, then shoved a bit of sandwich into his mouth to prevent himself from saying anything else.

::

It had been several days since their arrival on the island, and they were both reasonably impressed that neither one of them had killed the other.

"Although maybe that's what they'd wanted," Harry joked one evening during dinner as they ate at their recently finished patio table.

"In all sincerity, that would not surprise me," Severus said, cutting another bite of roast beef.

"I wonder who the target is?" Harry continued. "Did they think I'd annoy you to death or that you'd kill me just to shut me up?"

Severus smirked with a chuckle. "Perhaps it doesn't matter to them," he offered. "And I most certainly will not allow you to annoy me to death," he added.

"I'd better watch my back, then," Harry said with mock concern. "It's been over a week since we've been here, I'm sure I've used up your miniscule quota of patience by now."

"Since you've stopped that infernal banging, I'm happy to grant you some leeway – for a while at least."

"Are you sure you're feeling all right, Sev? Perhaps you're suffering from heat stroke? Or cabin fever? You certainly wouldn't give me leeway if you were at all healthy," Harry teased.

Severus just shook his head and smiled as he took another bite. He'd been surprised at how much Harry really had changed since he'd left Hogwarts after seventh year. He'd earned a reputation as an excellent Auror, but decided for some unfathomable reason to leave the ranks and return to Hogwarts to teach Defense. Harry had matured into a well-traveled, well-read, and quite witty adult. Severus was impressed at the conversations they'd had regarding various situations in the Ministry, different issues in Defense curriculum, and Harry had even asked about some of the private potions work Severus was doing. While he certainly would not have chosen Potter as the person to be stranded with on some deserted island, he did admit that it wasn't turning out to be quite as torturous as he'd first feared. At least he wasn't stranded here with, say, Trelawney, or – God forbid – Albus.

"Sev?" he heard Harry's voice pulling him back to reality. "Severus? Are you there?"

Severus shook his head, "Sorry, what?"

"Nothing, you just seemed to have gotten lost for a minute. I wanted to know if you were done eating or wanted more."

Severus looked down at his plate, "No, thank you, I've finished. I'll get them tonight," he stopped Harry from taking the plates inside. "You've been quite hospitable by cooking each day – and not reducing me to illness or death in the process. I'm more than happy to clean up."

"Thanks," Harry said in what he hoped was a very sincere tone. He sat back in his chair and folded his arms behind his head as he watched Severus go inside. He was glad the man was finally coming around. Harry knew they could get along if they tried, and while he never expected them to become bosom buddies, he was happy that they seemed to be moving from the strained relationship of Harry's Hogwarts years to a more adult companionship.

::

"Do you want to come to the beach with me?" Harry asked one morning.

"I don't swim," Severus responded from the couch where he was reading another book.

"You don't have to swim. It's nice just to sit on the beach and watch the waves. We've been here nearly a month and you haven't been down there. But if you don't want to, I'll just see you later."

Severus heard Harry leaving the house. He sighed. It really seemed Potter wanted him to come along. He supposed he could indulge him just this once. He marked his spot in the book and went out after Harry.

"Hey! You came after all!" Harry smiled as he saw Severus step out onto the sand from the path.

"So it would seem," Severus drawled.

Harry quickly conjured a second towel and a large beach umbrella to shade them. Severus made his way over and settled down on one of the large towels.

"I know you said you don't swim, but I'm headed out. The water's great – and it's pretty shallow, only goes down to about two and a half meters or so for about fifty meters out. There's loads of fish, too. So, if you change your mind, anyway," Harry trailed off and proceeded to pull of his t-shirt. He was wearing brightly colored board-short swim trunks with a palm-tree pattern, no doubt inspired by their location.

Severus noticed how tan Potter was becoming. He'd taken Severus' advice and charmed himself so he didn't get sunburned or absorb any harmful UV rays, but it didn't stop the darkening of his skin. He'd really spent a lot of time outside. Severus supposed Potter hadn't been able to do so when growing up as a boy – he'd been filled in on the less-than-stellar childhood Potter'd had. He doubted Potter's Auror days didn't allow for much time in the tropics – or even vacations there, and he certainly hadn't done much in the way of travel in the few years he'd been teaching at Hogwarts. He spent most of his holidays doing token jobs for Albus or the Ministry. Severus watched as Harry pounded off into the gentle surf, diving below the surface and coming back up for air. He looked like he was having fun, jumping into the waves, and Severus saw him go face down for an extended period of time and figured he must have performed a bubble-head charm so he could observe the fish. After what must have been close to an hour, Potter emerged from the ocean dripping wet and glistening in the sun. His hair was sticking up all over the place even more than usual, and he shook his head like a wet dog and then ran his hair through it. He smiled broadly at Severus before sitting down next to him on the adjacent towel and putting on his glasses.

"Hey," Harry said to Severus. "Enjoying the beach?"

"It is more enjoyable than I had thought it would be," Severus admitted. The sound of the waves was relaxing and the breeze was gentle and smelled of sun and sand and salt. For a brief moment, he'd been able to forget about the dire circumstances and just breathe.

Harry leaned back on his elbows and crossed his legs at the ankles. "Still thinking about how we're going to get out of here?"

Severus looked over at him, "Yes, but seeing as how we are still here, you may assume I have been unsuccessful."

Harry closed his eyes and hung his head back, face up toward the sun – his towel was not entirely in the shade. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Severus was transfixed by the glow around Harry created by the sun reflecting off the beaded water droplets still on his skin. He'd never thought of Potter as attractive before, but he suddenly realized that it was true. Potter _was_ attractive – young, athletic, intelligent, funny, honest, loyal, kind to a fault. There was an inexplicable charm that radiated from him. Severus had never noticed it because he'd been too busy terrorizing the boy during school and avoiding him at all costs as an adult. He found himself a bit disappointed that he'd not stopped his behavior sooner – he was truly beginning to enjoy Potter's company.

"Enjoying the view?" Harry flashed a bright smile.

Severus snapped his head away, flushing slightly in embarrassment. He hadn't meant to stare. "So where is Mrs. Potter?" Severus blurted out to fill the uncomfortable silence.

"I'm not married," Harry said, "I thought everyone knew that."

"Yes, but surely you don't intend to stay a bachelor forever," Severus assumed.

"Mmm, that's probably more likely than not," Harry mused, staring back out at the ocean.

"Oh? And why is that?" Severus' interest was piqued. Did the Boy-Who-Lived believe himself above any woman who would want to date him? Or did he worry that no one would see past the scar and appreciate him for who he truly was?

"Well, I'm gay," Harry said evenly, eyes never wavering from the water.

Severus turned his head so fast back to Potter that his neck almost snapped, "Pardon?"

"I figure it'll be hard to get married since I'm not remotely interested in women," he explained.

"Men can get married," Severus said plainly.

"Yeah, but most of them don't want to. Apparently, guys have commitment issues." He turned to look at Severus. "So where's Mrs. Snape?"

Severus grimaced. "Even if I were married, which I am not, I would never expect my partner to take my name as their own. I have loathed it since I was a child and would not wish it upon anyone."

"What if she wanted to take it?" Harry pressed – he'd never thought of Severus as a 'feminist' champion.

"Hmmm," Severus turned his own eyes back out to the ocean. "I doubt that would happen, since in most male marriages, both parties keep their own surnames." He thought he heard Harry choke. He smirked. When he looked back over, Harry was sitting upright, turned towards him with an undisguised look of shock on his face.

"You're _gay_?" Harry asked shrilly.

"I doubt very much another male would marry me if I were not," Severus deadpanned.

Harry shook his head. "Wow," he said. "Just, wow."

"I am so very glad I can keep you entertained," Severus drawled, turning back to the ocean.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Harry asked after a minute or two.

"Are you propositioning me, Potter? I'll admit to bouts of boredom on this island but surely even you aren't that desperate."

"What? No! I didn't mean…I only meant…hell, I was just trying to make small talk. I know there's no way you'd…well, I know you can't stand me…" Harry trailed off, trying not to be embarrassed.

"No, I'm not seeing anyone," Severus decided to put the man out of his misery. "And I can stand you."

Harry snorted in disbelief.

"As I have not killed you, and I am not yet dead from your unceasing annoyance, it would be safe to assume my statement is true."

"You're not so bad yourself," Harry said, lying down on his towel after flipping over onto his stomach. He rested his head on his forearms, face down on the towel.

"Your tolerance touches me," Severus mocked, but without rancor. He watched Harry in the sun. His back was mostly dry now, but it was still reflecting the sunlight. It was dark and toned, the muscles clearly defined. His shorts had slid down an inch or two and Severus could see where his tan ended and the white, untouched skin began. He realized he was staring again when Harry's voice startled him.

"Do you find me attractive?" Harry had turned his head and was looking at Severus.

"Do I – do I what?" Severus wasn't sure he had heard correctly.

"Find me attractive? That's the second time I've caught you staring at me. Today, I mean. I've noticed you doing it before. I mean if you don't, that's fine, but I was just wondering." Harry put his head back down onto his folded arms and spoke into the towel. "I find you attractive, you know, especially when you smile, or laugh."

Severus was stunned into silence. When had he started staring at Potter? And how on Earth could Potter find him attractive? He was two decades his senior – he was ugly – he'd made Potter's life a living hell – he hadn't given him the time of day at the school – was the boy making some kind of joke?

"I'm not joking," Harry said as if reading Severus' mind. "I really do think you're attractive. Getting to know you better has really helped, but you've always had a certain appeal – I thought you knew that. That you were attractive, I mean." Harry lifted his head to look at Severus. "Although judging from the look on your face, I'd wager I'm wrong. I've always wondered what you'd look like getting hit with a bludger. Too bad I don't have a camera." Harry pushed himself up and sat cross-legged facing Severus.

"You – you can't possibly find me attractive," Severus spluttered.

"Do you mean me personally, or do you think it's impossible for anyone to find you attractive in general? Because if it's the latter, I can guarantee you you're wrong. I can list off about twenty people right now – men and women – who would go out with you in a heartbeat. Now that I know you'd say no to all the girls I'll tell them not to get their hopes up, but…"

"What?" Severus screeched an octave higher than his usual timbre.

"Oh, you know, since I work with you now, people've asked me if I can, you know, set them up with you. I've thought it was kind of silly, to be honest, I figured you must already be with someone."

Severus, for the first time he could ever remember, was completely speechless. His mouth hung open as he stared at Potter as if he'd grown a second head.

Harry let out a laugh. "Judging from your reaction, I'll assume that you'd prefer I not set you up with any of them. Fine, fine," he held up his hands in mock surrender. "I'll spare you from the horrors of blind dating."

Severus let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Thank you," he finally managed to get out.

Harry waved it off. "I mean, assuming we ever leave this place – who knows, maybe we're meant to stay here forever. Wouldn't be so bad – no work, no responsibilities, and the company's not so bad either." He flashed another wide grin at Severus.

"Yes," Severus said.

"Aw, thanks – good to know you're willing to put up with me," Harry said with soft sarcasm.

"No, I mean, yes, but that's not what I was referring to," Severus clarified. Harry cocked an eyebrow in question. "I meant yes, you are attractive."

Harry raised both brows in surprise. "Thanks," he said, the smile not gone from his mouth.

"Surely you're seeing someone," Severus assumed, feeling the slightest twinge of regret in his stomach.

"No, I don't date. Too hard to find someone who just likes me for me, you know?" He leaned back on his hands. "It's either they're with me for the scar or for the money. It's too much hassle, so I swear off it."

"That's unfortunate," Severus contracted his brow.

"S'okay. I keep busy enough."

"But you'd make a wonderful partner," Severus insisted. "It's a shame people are so shallow they're keeping you from companionship."

Harry got a strange look on his face. "Thank you," he said softly, his lip curving softly upward into a half-grin. "I think you actually mean that. It's nice to hear someone recognize how crappy it can be sometimes."

"I do mean it," Severus said firmly. "I know a bit about it, myself."

A knowing look dawned in Harry's eyes. "Yeah, I suppose you would. I doubt people are lining up to get to know the Severus Snape Behind the Dark Mark."

Severus grimaced in agreement.

"Shame," Harry said sincerely, "You'd make someone very happy, too." Harry leaned up off of his hands and shifted forward to reach out his hand and rest it on Severus' knee. "And you deserve it. After everything you've done – you deserve someone to be happy with."

Harry made to move his hand but Severus covered it with his own. "So do you, Harry." Their eyes met and Severus searched for something in the depths of Harry's eyes before Harry broke away and slid his hand out from underneath Severus'.

"I'm headed back into the water before it gets too dark. I'll make dinner before sunset," he called over his shoulder before stepping into the surf.

Severus watched him swim some more, mesmerized by the way he looked when he came out of the water each time, face toward the sun. _He really is a beautiful creature_. Severus still marveled at the thought that Harry – of all people – could actually find him attractive. Making a decision, he rose off the towel and vanished it, heading back toward the house.

::

"Hey! You made dinner!" Harry cried in surprise as he came inside, dry and towel over his arm. "Smells good – I didn't know you could cook."

Severus smirked, "You've never given me the chance."

"If I'd known you wouldn't burn the house down I'd have let you try a long time ago," Harry smiled, sitting down at the table.

"Put a shirt on," Severus admonished.

"Distracting, am I?" Harry pulled his mouth into a lopsided grin.

"It's not good manners. In fact, you have time for a shower before dinner's ready, if you wish."

"That actually sounds good. See you in a few," and Harry stood up to make his way toward the bedroom.

::

"This is great!" Harry exclaimed as he continued to shovel food into his mouth.

"Yes, well, as flattered as I am, I would appreciate you limit your accolades to times when your mouth is not full of food."

Harry swallowed forcefully. "Sorry," he grinned sheepishly. "Where'd you learn to cook like this?"

"I spend some time in Spain during my Mastery. I've always enjoyed Mediterranean cuisine."

"So would I if it all tasted like this," Harry agreed, taking another bite.

"How is it possible to eat like you do and not look like a balloon?" Severus mused out loud.

"I stay active," Harry smiled.

"Quidditch?" Severus asked. "I didn't know you still played."

"Well, I work with the Gryffindor team every once in a while, but I like to just fly sometimes. It takes a lot of work, flying – keeps me in pretty good shape. You're not in such bad shape yourself," he noted.

"I duel frequently – it's also very…active," Severus allowed.

"Duel? Really? With whom?" Harry was interested.

"Different people – merely for practice. I try not to engage in the real thing if I can help it."

"Mmm," Harry responded, mouth full of food. He swallowed. "We could duel – here – could be fun," he suggested.

"I sincerely doubt that," Severus raised his brows. "I am not an accomplished healer and with the damage I could do to you I wouldn't want to risk it."

Harry dropped his fork noisily. "The damage _you_ could do to _me_? What about the things I could do to you? I wasn't an Auror for nothing, you know."

"Nor was I in the Dark Lord's service for several decades without picking up quite a bit they don't cover in Auror training."

"Good point," Harry conceded, and he picked his fork back up. "Still could be fun, though. Maybe we can try it tomorrow."

"We'll see," Severus said.

Harry rolled his eyes, "That means 'no'."

"It most certainly does not," Severus replied haughtily.

"Every kid knows that if a parent says 'we'll see' that it really means 'no, but I don't want to tell you that yet; I want to make you wait so you think I've actually considered it so you don't throw a tantrum'."

"Well, seeing as how I am not a parent and you are certainly not a child, I believe that bit of wisdom is inapplicable here."

"Good to know you see me as an adult, Sev," Harry grinned again.

"Hard not to, with you prancing about practically naked every day," Severus harrumphed, crossing his arms.

"I knew you were attracted to me," Harry winked.

"Stop that," Severus demanded, and he stood up and took the plates over to the sink.

The evening found them sitting on the couch – opposite sides – both in their pajamas and robes, each reading a book. Harry got up to use the loo and upon his return he decided to recline on the couch rather than sit. He swung his feet up over the arm of the sofa and laid his head on the middle cushion. He leaned his head back a bit to see arched brows staring back at him for a moment before returning to their own book. He smiled and resumed his own reading. Harry flexed his feet and legs every so often, unaware that each time he did so, he was inching closer and closer to Severus' leg. Eventually, he nudged it with the top of his head.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized and tried to scoot back down.

"Not necessary," Severus replied. "You are welcome to stay there if you wish."

"Oh," Harry said and wiggled back to where he'd been. "Okay."

They continued to read in silence for a time and then Harry stretched his neck, causing it to pop softly.

"Neck sore?" Severus inquired.

"Not really," Harry lied.

"You can rest your head up on my leg, if you like," Severus offered.

"I don't want to make it hard for you to read," Harry edged.

"You will not," Severus stated.

"All right," Harry agreed and pushed himself back until his head was elevated by Severus' thigh. "That's much better, thanks," he said truthfully.

"Mmm," Severus replied.

Harry became so engrossed in his book that he failed to notice when Severus had stopped reading. Severus looked down at the mop of dark hair on his leg, seeing the soft smile grace the mouth attached to it. He was impressed at how much Harry enjoyed reading. He hadn't expected Harry to have an attention span longer than a gnat. Then again, there was much about Harry he hadn't expected. _My fault, that_, he admitted to himself. He noticed a stray hair that was sticking out from Harry's fringe, and before he could stop himself, he had reached down to smooth it out. Harry started.

"Wha…Oh, are you done reading? I'm sorry, I'll move," he said, trying to sit up.

"No," Severus replied, putting a bit of pressure on Harry's head, "Stay." Harry looked up with an odd emotion in his eyes. "Unless this makes you uncomfortable," Severus offered.

"Not uncomfortable," Harry grinned, and settled back into his book, head nuzzling into Severus' leg.

Severus couldn't help himself when he began absentmindedly stroking Harry's hair lightly, watching the candlelight throw shadows across the room. He heard Harry sigh into his touch and Severus felt a warmth spread through him. He still felt it strange to think that Harry could truly find him appealing in any way, but he'd sensed only sincerity in the man's words, and this interaction seemed to support those statements. He'd lost track of time when he heard Harry's voice from far away.

"Sev?" Harry was calling from his lap. "Severus? Come back to me, Sev."

"Hmm?" Severus looked down to see Harry smiling up at him, book closed on his stomach.

"I said I'm pretty much done in – are you ready for bed?"

"Oh, of course," Severus lifted his arm so Harry could sit up. "Whose turn is it for the bed?" They'd been alternating each night between the bed and couch so neither one of them ever got too stiff. The only time that changed was if one of them wanted to stay up late reading – then the other would use the bedroom.

"Erm," Harry said, twisting to face Severus so one of his legs folded up on the sofa.

"Never mind, I'll take the couch," Severus offered, thinking Harry had forgotten who'd slept in the bed last night.

"Well," Harry looked disappointed.

Severus was confused, "Unless you _want_ the couch tonight?"

"No," Harry clarified, "I was…well I thought maybe we could _both_ sleep in the bedroom tonight."

A pregnant pause hung in the air.

"To-together?" Severus stuttered.

Harry looked up at him and nodded. "I mean, if you don't want to, I'll take the couch, it's my turn to be out here, anyway."

Concerned that Harry truly looked dejected, Severus tried to smooth things over, "Harry I…I just don't know where this is coming from – I mean, when we talked today, I know I said I – well, that I found you attractive, but…well, that doesn't mean…" he was trying to convey to Harry that he understood if the younger man didn't want to act on Severus' feelings. Harry certainly deserved someone better than Severus.

"No, I understand," Harry said softly, staring down at the couch cushions. "I know that doesn't mean you want me. I just thought…maybe…never mind, I'm sorry," Harry finished, then stood up abruptly before rushing into the study and closing the door behind him.

Severus sat on the couch for a few beats, completely perplexed before he realized what had happened. Apparently, Harry had mistaken Severus' lack of conviction in his own appeal for disinterest in Harry himself. _Fuck_, he thought to himself. _Now I've screwed things up._ He got up to go over to the study. Not surprisingly, the door was locked. He could hear sniffling coming from inside. _Dear God, I've made him cry? I'm such an idiot,_ Severus mentally smacked himself.

"Harry?" he called softly through the door. "Harry, please come out." He heard the sniffing stop. "Harry, you misunderstood me, please allow me to explain." He heard no movement. "I'd rather not do so through the door," Severus said a little louder. He finally heard muffled footsteps and the click of the lock being undone. Harry pulled open the door. "Thank you," Severus said. "Can you come back to the couch so we could talk?" Harry looked guarded, his cheeks wet from fresh tears. He gave a terse nod. Severus took his hand and led them both to the couch where he sat and pulled Harry next to him. "Harry, I did not mean to make you think I did not want you. I was merely stating my own…insecurities…about you wanting me. It's been quite some time since anyone has let me know that they found me worthy of even friendship, let alone anything else. I simply have trouble believing someone as young and vibrant as yourself could be truly interested in me. Perhaps it is simply a product of being cooped up together for so long. Perhaps it was inevitable."

"You think I'm only attracted to you because…well, because you're the only one here?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Well," Severus admitted, "Yes. No one could fault you for that – I'm not even insulted. But I would hate for something to happen that you might regret later."

Harry let out a laugh. He stopped and looked at Severus in disbelief. "You're serious?" Severus nodded. "Well, what about you? Do you find me attractive simply because you've been forced into confinement with me?"

"Of course not," Severus said earnestly. "Being with you here and getting to really know you has very much changed how I see you, Harry. But I understand if you don't…share my feelings."

"And people think Gryffindors are thick," Harry snorted.

Severus shook his head in confusion.

"Severus, you prat, the reason I like you is because I've gotten to know you too, while we've been here. I find you attractive now because I know you – I know who you are. It's got nothing to do with the fact that we're stranded here together. Or," he paused, thinking, "Technically it does, because if we weren't, we'd have never gotten to know each other so well. Anyway, doesn't matter. I'm an adult. I know what I want – I'm not planning on regretting anything. So unless you _don't_ want me, I'd really enjoy both of us forgoing the sofa tonight." With that, Harry stood up, tugging on Severus' hand.

Severus found himself being led into the bedroom where Harry quickly took off his robe and climbed into bed. He gave a perplexed look over at Severus who hadn't moved from the inside of the doorway.

"Sleeping's going to be pretty difficult if you're standing up," he teased, then beckoned to Severus to join him in bed.

Severus slowly removed his robe and hung it over the back of the sitting chair before making his way over to the bed. "Harry, I…it's been…a while…" he fumbled nervously.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I didn't say I wanted to fuck, Severus," he smirked when Severus' eyes widened at the word. "I said I wanted us to both sleep in the bed. I'm assuming you've slept recently? I'll be happy to demonstrate for you, I'm exhausted."

Severus relaxed a bit and pulled back the covers to slide in next to Harry. As soon as he laid his head on the pillows, he felt Harry's body snuggle up against him and nudge his arm away from his chest. He lifted it up and suddenly Harry's head was resting beneath his collarbone and Harry's arm had been flung across his waist. "Much better," Harry sighed. Harry's leg gently made its way over Severus' to rest between both his legs. He heard Harry give another sigh. He put his arm back down around Harry and pausing for just the space of a heartbeat, he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the top of Harry's head. He felt the body next to him nuzzle even closer and murmur, "G'night, Sev," before drifting off into soft snores that breezed lightly over his nightshirt-clad chest. Strangely at peace, Severus closed his eyes and succumbed to slumber as well.

::

It had been several days since anyone had slept on the sofa. They'd only actually slept in the bed – nothing more than a kiss to Harry's head or a brush of the lips to Severus' cheek, but they both felt a strange comfort in the arrangement. It was progressing slowly, but somehow, it didn't seem to matter – it seemed like they had all the time in the world. For all either of them knew, they did.

"You should come in the water, Sev," Harry called from the ocean. "You'll really like it – I won't let you drown!"

Severus sighed and shook his head. He took a deep breath and steeled himself with resolve. He hadn't been in a swimsuit since before he'd attended Hogwarts. He would probably reflect the sun with enough intensity to start a fire in the brush he was so pale. He muttered a spell and his clothes were gone, replaced by long black swim trunks. He cast a preservation spell over his skin so he wouldn't get burnt, and then hoisted himself to his feet to go down to the water. Harry had apparently given up on him because he was back underwater with a bubble-head charm watching the fish. Severus was able to sneak up behind him and grab his ankle and yank him down. Harry thrashed frantically and nearly kicked Severus in the face with his other foot before he realized what was going on.

"Merlin, Sev! Gave me a heart attack! I thought you were a shark or something!" Harry shoved Severus' shoulders away playfully.

"You've seen sharks this close to shore?" Severus asked interestedly.

"Well, no, but what else would be big enough to grab me by the ankle?"

"True," Severus conceded. "You're right, it is nice in here."

"You should see the fish," Harry encouraged.

"I'm not a very strong swimmer," Severus admitted. He hardly enjoyed the thought of drifting out to sea and drowning.

"You don't have to be – just float along. I'll make sure you don't drown," Harry smiled an eager grin.

Severus regarded him warily. "You know, if you want the bed back to yourself you can just say so – there's no need to plot my demise," he teased.

"Oh, I'd just kick you out to the couch," Harry assured him.

"Good to know," Severus lightly smacked the back of Harry's head. They both cast the bubble-head charm and went face-down into the water. Severus was immediately understanding of why Harry had wanted him to see this. There were fish all around him – brightly colored, different sizes. He even saw an eel slither by. He felt something grab his hand and tug – a quick glance over told him it was Harry. He let himself be led atop a small reef. He was amazed at the different world he could see down there. Time seemed to stop as he watched the creatures eat, swim, and some of them seemed to even dance for him. He noticed that Harry had begun to pull him back toward the shore, and he stood upright once they got to more shallow footing.

"That was incredible," Severus thanked Harry after their charms were removed.

"You liked it?" Harry asked with a wide smile.

"I've never seen anything like it. I've only ever seen fish in aquariums before. It was an amazing experience to see them in their natural habitat. Thank you for sharing it with me," he returned Harry's smile.

"You're welcome. Now maybe you'll come out with me more often and we can color you up," Harry joked.

"I thought you found me attractive, brat," Severus whacked him lightly on the arm.

"I do," Harry responded. "Doesn't mean you don't need sun." And with that, he reached down to grab Severus' stomach, getting in a decent tickle before Severus swatted him away, going on the offensive. Soon they were in a dunking contest with neither of them gaining much of the upper hand. Their hands were gripped tightly around each other's biceps trying vainly to dislodge the other from their footing. Suddenly, Severus hooked his foot behind Harry's knee and pulled, collapsing him backwards. Harry was not to be so easily bested, though, and as he fell, he pulled Severus under with him. Severus wasn't expecting it, and he fell into Harry as they both tried to right themselves. "Cheater!" Harry said once they were back on their feet. He shook his hair out and ran his fingers through it away from his eyes. He and Severus were both still within arm's reach of each other.

"Potter," Severus protested the water being flung into his face.

"What? You're already wet," Harry joked. "Hey, the sunset is gorgeous tonight, look at that." Harry pointed up over the island to the west where the sky had turned a hazy pink and the wispy clouds glowed orange.

Severus watched Harry's face as it took in the beauty of the evening. The lights reflected in Harry's eyes and they sparkled like emeralds in the twilight. He let out an involuntary sigh at the sight before him. Harry turned back to face him, responding to Severus' noise. Harry felt a blush creep up his cheeks as he took in how Severus was staring at him. The blush quickly deepened to a smoldering fire in his belly, and he drifted closer to Severus in the water.

"Harry," Severus whispered in warning.

"Shh," Harry said, bringing his arms up around Severus' neck. He knew the only way to convince the man he was wanted was to show him, in no uncertain terms, that he was truly desired. Harry's heart thumped unevenly as he brought his face to Severus, tilting his head slightly and bringing their lips together gently. When Severus let out a soft moan at the contact, Harry pulled their bodies closer together, and Severus wound his hands around Harry's back. Their chests touching sent a wave of electricity through them and they both parted their lips in pleasure. Harry darted his tongue into Severus' mouth and searched until he found what he wanted. He coaxed Severus' tongue out and began to stroke it with his own. Severus pulled Harry into him hard and thrust their hips together. They could feel each other's arousal through the thin material and Harry wrapped his legs around Severus, knowing he would be easy to support in the water. Their kissing became wild, passion building between them. Harry rocking his hips into Severus, their cocks rubbing against each other. Harry threw his head back and gasped for breath as Severus moved his lips down Harry's throat, nipping, sucking, and licking sensitive skin below earlobes, at the collar bone, and the V at the base of the neck. Harry felt his climax building rapidly and he let out a loud groan as he brought his lips back to Severus'. Severus responded with his own growl from the back of the throat and his own end built quickly. With a few final thrusts both men came hard, feeling the other explode against him, pulsing their pleasure in between their bodies. They cried out as the orgasms rocked through them, and Harry sagged into Severus when they were done, head resting on his shoulder. Once they had both caught their breath, Severus whispered into Harry's ear.

"Perhaps we should return for dinner," he suggested. "I find myself a bit peckish." Harry nodded and slid down from Severus' waist. They waded back to the shore and gathered their things to head back to the house.

Tonight they cooked dinner together, sharing conversation and enjoying themselves. They had eaten most of the food as it cooked, so they didn't really have much to do when they finally sat down at the table. Once everything was cleaned up, Harry headed over to the couch, stopping when he didn't see Severus moving to join him.

"Not reading tonight?" Harry inquired.

"I was planning on different activities," Severus said, a sly grin spreading across his face. "I believe that bed has been merely slept in for far too long. It's high time it was put to good use."

Harry's eyes widened and filled with desire. The flush quickly rushed straight to his groin and he was immediately interested again. He ran into the bedroom and tore off his trunks, bounding over to the bed and bouncing onto it.

"Eager, are we?" Severus drawled, taking his time to remove his own trunks and saunter over toward Harry. He climbed up onto the bed and stalked Harry with his eyes as he crawled over him like a jungle cat. "I believe it's time we continued your education," he said with an evil grin.

"Oh, professor," Harry said in a high voice, "Whatever can you teach me?"

Severus pounced and devoured Harry's lips with his own, sucking the bottom one before pulling away. "You'll just have to wait and see," he whispered, licking Harry's ear. Harry shivered at the touch. Severus brought their bodies together and Harry moaned at the contact. They were both already hard again and Severus ground their cocks together with urgency, Harry's hands digging into his back.

"Mmm," Harry groaned, thrusting his body upward, "Sev, please," he begged.

"Please what?" Severus asked between kisses up and down Harry's neck.

"Fuck me, please, I want you inside me," Harry moaned into Severus' mouth as he pulled him back for a kiss.

"Why, Mr. Potter, I thought you'd never ask," Severus smiled and moved off of Harry. "Flip over," he urged, leaning over to get his wand and conjured a bottle of oil. Harry's stomach curled in anticipation at the sight of the little bottle. Severus nudged Harry's legs apart and settled himself between them. He lightly rubbed Harry's back until Harry was making soft sounds of contentment. He poured some oil into his hands and began kneading the curves of Harry's cheeks. "You've a delightful arse," he complimented.

"Mmm, not too bad yourself," Harry said, voice muffled by the bed.

Severus let his fingers drift to the center where Harry's cleft was, and lightly ran his finger down the length, from the small of Harry's back down to the underside of his balls. Harry thrust into the movement and let out an expletive. Severus chuckled. He settled his finger at Harry's entrance and teased the skin around the opening. Harry writhed beneath him, crying out pleas for more. He slipped in one finger and moved it in and out gently. Harry tried to move back into the motion, but Severus restrained him with his other hand. Harry let out a mewl of protest. Severus added a second finger to the first and resumed his ministrations, going in and out at a faster pace, scissoring his fingers at each pull. Harry was shouting out now in what seemed to be nearly sobs of pleasure. Severus added a third finger and pushed until he could feel the nub of Harry's prostate. He gently pushed it and Harry all but leapt off the bed.

"Fuck, Severus, I swear I'm going to come if you don't do it now!" Harry pushed himself onto his hands and knees and spread his legs apart even further.

Severus scooted further up on the bed so he was nearly underneath Harry. He could feel Harry's erection on his legs. He coated himself with oil and placed himself at Harry's entrance, stilling Harry's bucking hips. Slowly and deliberately he pushed himself in. Harry let out a wail that sounded like the beginning of either Severus' name or another expletive and leaned back into Severus' cock. Once he was completely sheathed inside Harry, Severus wrapped his arm beneath Harry's waist and pulled him up so he was seated on top of Severus' lap. Harry called out to some deity as Severus' hands moved up to Harry's nipples and teased them to hardness. Harry began to move himself on Severus. He reached his hands around the back of his head and grasped Severus' hair. Severus brought his mouth to Harry's shoulder and bit it softly. Harry arched in response and sped up his body's rhythm. Severus brought one of his hands down to wrap around Harry's waist and the other to close around Harry's prick. He stroked slowly at first, which slowed Harry's own body movements as well. Then Severus picked up the pace and Harry followed suit. Severus could feel his own need burning its way through him, concentrating in his balls. He knew he was close. He stroked Harry faster and harder and pulled his head away from Harry's shoulder blade to whisper into his ear.

"Come for me, Harry, I want you to come for me now," and he licked the side of Harry's neck and gave a soft bite to the tender skin.

Harry screamed out in ecstasy as he tightened and came all over Severus' hand. "Oh fuck, Severus, fuck I…ohhhhhhh," he trailed off into incoherency as his body convulsed through the orgasm.

Severus felt Harry tighten around him and hearing Harry call out his name and feeling Harry pour out over his hand was too much for him to control and he was overcome with pleasure and he exploded inside Harry, filling him with the hot, pulsing liquid. He shouted Harry's name into the man's shoulder and held him tight around the middle while he thrust deep inside him, eventually stilling. Harry sagged against him and they both gasped for breath in the dark. Harry let go of Severus' hair and wiped his own brow free from sweat. Harry gently lifted himself off of Severus and muttered a cleaning charm to take away the sticky dampness. Both of them crawled under the covers and Harry wormed his way back under Severus' shoulder. Severus pulled Harry tight against him and rubbed his arm gently.

"S'not so bad here, Sev," Harry said sleepily.

"No, it's not here I'm worried about," Severus admitted.

"I know," Harry agreed. "But s'nice to enjoy it while we can."

"Yes," Severus approved. "Yes it is."

With that, both men fell asleep, sated and deeply content.

::

It had been almost two months since their arrival on the island, and several weeks since Harry and Severus had begun having regular sex.

"Harry," Severus asked one day as they lay together in a hammock on the beach. "What do you expect from this once we leave?"

Harry turned his head to look at Severus. "What if we never leave?" He wondered.

"Well, that's something else entirely," Severus said. "But assuming we do eventually get away from here, what are you wanting to happen?" He tried to convince himself that he would not be distraught if Harry said he wanted to break things off – that for whatever reason their relationship had to stay on this island. But he knew it would destroy him if that's what he heard.

"Well, assuming it's not all doom and gloom like we suspect," Harry began. He felt a rumble of tentative laughter go through Severus. "I was hoping maybe I could move in with you. Your quarters are probably better than mine – I'm sure you've got tenure."

"Move in with me?" Severus was astonished. That was something he'd definitely not expected.

"If you'd rather not, I understand. I mean, if you don't want this to continue afterwards, I get it," Harry trailed off, stiffening against Severus.

"No!" Severus protested immediately. "No, Harry, I would love for you to come live in my quarters. I want nothing more than for this to continue if – as you so eloquently put it – it's not all doom and gloom." Harry thawed immediately and wiggled closer to Severus.

"Good," Harry sighed. "I was afraid I was going to have to find a way to keep you here forever."

"I'm not completely averse to that idea either," Severus suggested.

"Well, I suppose it's not up to us," Harry murmured into Severus' chest.

"No, I don't suppose it is," Severus agreed.

They lay together for a while in silence, the breeze rocking them gently in the hammock.

"Well, if we're going to be living together," Harry proceeded cautiously, "I think I rather like the idea of becoming Mrs. Snape."

Severus stiffened next to Harry and the air around them seemed to drop about ten degrees.

"I mean, you're really the only person I've ever been attracted to that knows the real me and doesn't care who I am or how much money I've got. You always tell me what you think – you don't spare my feelings. I figure if you're willing to put up with me, then…" Harry trailed off, trying not to let the tears well up at the thought of rejection.

"No," Severus finally said, relaxing and pulling Harry close. "I will under no circumstances allow you to call yourself 'Harry Snape'. Makes it sound like some part of your anatomy desperately needs a good shave."

Harry let out a strangled laugh, despite his despair.

"You shall keep your own name, and I shall keep mine. And I'd have thought by now it would be clear that I am willing to do far more than merely 'put up with you'. If you are sure you shan't tire of me, then I would love nothing more than to make our current arrangement permanent. I find myself, too, enjoying someone who is able to separate the things I've done in my past from the person I truly am."

Harry gasped in surprise and twisted to get up onto his knees to face Severus, forgetting they were on a hammock. They both promptly were flipped onto the ground, Harry landing on top. He looked into Severus' eyes and they both saw the depths of each other's emotion and commitment. Harry brought his lips down to capture Severus' in what could only be termed as wild abandon, and soon, they were doing things to each other that would have been quite impossible in a hammock.

::

"Mmm," Harry tried to yawn with his mouth closed. "I'd like a nap before dinner – having your cock up my arse always wears me out. Wanna join me?" Harry padded over to the bedroom.

"I believe that I will," Severus got up from the sofa to follow him. "Perhaps a shower, first? I'm a bit sandy from our…activities earlier today."

"Sounds like a plan – care to share?"

"That, Mr. Potter, is the second best idea you've had all day," Severus grinned and pushed Harry backward into the bathroom.

They started the water and let it heat up before they took off their trunks and stepped into the tub together. Both men let out satisfied groans as the water washed over them, rinsing off the sand.

"Mmm, hate sand," Harry muttered.

"Why?" Severus turned around to face him.

"Gets everywhere. Places sand shouldn't be," he clarified.

Severus chuckled. "Want me to wash all the sand away?" he offered sweetly.

"Now that's the second best idea _you've_ had all day," Harry smiled.

"Second?" Severus inquired with a raised brow.

"Well, agreeing to marry me and not allow me to call myself a 'Harry Snape' tops the list," Harry teased. Severus planted a chaste kiss on Harry's forehead.

Harry twisted around to reach the soap on the shelf behind him and turned back around to hand it off to Severus. The instant both of them made contact with the bar, however, it glowed a bright blue and the two of them were hooked out of the shower and whirled away.

::

Soaking wet, Harry and Severus stumbled over each other as they slammed into the cold floor.

"What the hell?" They both yelled together, trying to catch their bearings and feeling highly vulnerable without their wands.

Suddenly, they realized they had landed in another bathtub. They pulled back the curtain and peeked around it.

"Unbelievable," Severus whispered.

"What?" Harry whispered back to him, thinking he was trying to be discreet.

"This is my bathroom. We're in my quarters," Severus continued in a more normal tone of voice.

"You're kidding," Harry straightened up and pulled away from Severus.

"I assure you I would not endeavor to jest at a time like this." He pulled the curtain all the way back and stepped out, grabbing one towel for himself and another for Harry.

"I still don't know what's going on," Harry confessed, wondering if Severus had figured something out that he had missed.

"Nor do I," Severus confirmed, tossing his towel into the clothes basket. "We should dress and find Albus. I don't doubt he will want to know where we've been for two months."

Severus put on his own robes and let Harry borrow a pair. They were a bit long, but seeing as how neither of them had their wands, there wasn't much they could do. They made their way out the door and headed up to Albus' office. Harry looked down at his watch. "It's only six in the morning – do you think he'll be up?"

"Albus sleeps less than I do," Severus shook his head. They reached the stone gargoyle and Severus paused. "Do you know the password?"

"Erm, since it's been two months, he's probably changed it since we were last here."

"Most likely," Severus agreed. "But perhaps not. Pumpkin Pie."

With that, the staircase began to rotate and the two of them exchanged a surprised glance but headed up the stones. Once they reached the door they both raised their hands and knocked.

"Enter," came the muffled reply.

They pushed open the door and saw Albus sitting behind his desk. He looked up sharply and stood from his seat, whirling around the side of his desk to advance on both men.

"Harry! Severus! It's so good to have you back!" He clasped a hand on each man's arm squeezed.

"It's good to be back, sir," Harry said sincerely with a smile.

"Come, come," Albus motioned for them to follow to his desk. "Sit! We've much to discuss!"

Both men sat down in the chairs across from the Headmaster.

"Well?" he prompted them, expectantly. The Harry and Severus exchanged a perplexed look – Albus didn't seem remotely concerned or troubled that the two of them had been gone for so long. Their look was broken when Albus spoke again. "Did you enjoy your holiday?"

"Our…enjoy…what?" Severus spluttered at the same time Harry shouted, "Holiday?"

"We haven't been on luxury trip, you doddering old fool! We were kidnapped and held against our will on a deserted island for two months!" Severus finally got out with frustration. Albus thought they'd gone on some kind of holiday? With each other?

"Why would I go anywhere with him?" Harry shouted. "He hates me! Did you even bother to try and find us?"

"Why would I need to look for you?" Albus seemed genuinely confused. "I knew you were safe."

Harry and Severus both froze as comprehension dawned on them. Their eyes grew wide as saucers and they both launched themselves at Albus simultaneously, screeching at him incoherently.

"You!" "Crazy old man!" "Sent us…" "Thought we'd been kidnapped!" "waiting to die!…" "Two bloody months!" "Could've told us…" "Pay for this!"

"Boys, boys!" Albus raised his hands to calm them. "Please! Have a seat." When both men refused, Albus sighed. "Fine. You are dismissed to your quarters for the evening. You may resume teaching Monday – today is Saturday, by the by. You'll find all your things have returned – including your wands. Have a lovely day."

Neither man moved a muscle. "You're serious," Harry finally managed to get out.

"Of course!" Albus said with an air of surprise. "I wish you to have a pleasant weekend. Off you go." He waved his hands in dismissal. Both men turned and stormed toward the door. "Oh, and gentlemen," he called just before they reached the exit. They turned around to glare at him. "I assumed you'd want to move in to Severus' quarters – they are a tad larger. Harry, all your things have been relocated. And boys," his eyes twinkled over the glasses, "I am ever so glad you two have finally got together."

With that, Severus opened the door and Harry stomped through, Severus following closely behind, slamming the door with their exit. If they both hadn't been swearing a blue streak, they would have been able to hear the cheering coming from the portraits lining the Headmaster's office.

::

FINIS


End file.
